Khunbish the Maurader
Character Bio Name: Khunbish Age: 24 Height: 5"6' Weight: 180lbs Build: Thin, but well toned and muscular Hair: Shoulder length black hair, raggedly cut Complexion: Mediterranean Clothes: Commonly armored in red and brown gladiator's armor Other clothes are very simple, and of poor quality Lifepaths: Born City, Urchin, Pit Fighter, Champion Pit Fighter Beliefs, Instincts, Traits, Relationships Beliefs The doctor's boy is weak in mind and spirit. He must be tempered and shown that true power lies in only what you take and can hold for yourself, not in the whims of a would-be god. The Hiberneans are growing bold in their war, and have brought to bear several airships. I will find an offering worthy of the Black Wind, and ask him to bring one of these vessels crashing to earth with a violent storm, then work to claim it for myself. These Formorians, wise people from a previous age, must have left some useful knowledge or magical tools unknown to modern man with their fallen in this tomb. I will take the front line as to have the first glance, and attempt to strike a deal with the doctor to collaboratively downplay any magical artefacts or useful texts found, and if necessary leverage the merchant's lifedebt. Other Plans/beliefs My magical and planar knowledges are limited at best, I will seek the tutelage of the Oridani mystic. And, perhaps, he knows more unorthodox methods of gaining magical power directly. Instincts Always keep a weapon on my person Always sleep looking at the most likely point of attack Never take an insult lightly Traits Addicted:Fire Candy He limits its use to after fights. Brutal Taste for Victory Cool Headed Relationships Cathal the Elder or Cathal the Lanista(5RPs): Only in his late 30's, Cathal was the still oldest gladiator in Matthias' Troupe. He was respectable in the arena for several years before a mace shattered his knee. While useless in the arena, he found a greater purpose in training new recruits and being a mediator and mentor for his fellow gladiators. When Khunbish sought to escape from the relatively unpatrolled western city of (HIBERNIAN CITY), he went out of his way to steal a horse drawn cart to carry Cathal and several of his fellow Magar brothers. Stats Perception: 3 Will: 4 Power: 5 Forte: 4 Agility: 6 Speed: 5 Stride: 7 Reflexes: 4 Health: 4 Steel: 6 Hesitation: 6 (-1 for fear and shock) Resources: 0 Circles: 2 Fate: 0 Persona: 2 Deeds: 0 Skills Brawling: 3 Sword: 3 Axe: 4 Throwing: 3 Armor Training: * Shield Training: * Inconspicuous: 2 Conspicuous: 4 Sleight of Hand: 3 Stealthy: 2 Foreign Language: 2 Philosophy: 3 Reading: 2 Writing: 2 Riding: 2 Survival: 2 Sorcery: 2 Pit Fighter-wise: 2 Streetwise: 2 Gear Standard Arms: Axe, Gladius, Bootknife Throwing Knives: 6 on back of shield, 1 in sole of right boot, several extras in pack Light Mail with half sleeves and half leggings Targe with Spike Clothes Traveling Gear Shoes Leaky shack in Duinain, probably repossessed Wise woman's former house in Duinain, also repossessed Shards of magic skooma-altering crystal Category: PC